For creating a readiness to operate of such suction pumps, the suction piston is moved into a tensioned or cocked position. If soldering tin is now to be sucked off from a soldered joint, the collecting nozzle is moved near the soldering tin which is to be sucked off and the lock of the suction piston is released. The suction piston jumps or snaps back promptly and it is difficult to maintain the suction pump stationary due to the recoil action.
The purpose of the invention is to absorb the recoil action on the collecting nozzle, which recoil action is created by the suction movement of the suction piston.
This is carried out in a suction pump of the abovementioned type by the collecting nozzle extending in axial direction of the suction cylinder and being held movably in this direction through a shock absorbing device.
This assures a movability of the collecting nozzle and a simultaneous seal during installation of the collecting nozzle into the suction cylinder.